


Geese Are Raptors With Feathers

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Tony's Jurassic Park-verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Geese, Humor, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: Another follow up to Tony Stark's "Real Life" Jurassic Park!After everything that's happened, there are still those out there that think they can invade the Avengers compound.They are about to get a rude awakening from our favorite feathered fiends! *honk honk*Also, a little family time with our super soldier sweeties!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tony's Jurassic Park-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Geese Are Raptors With Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I wrote this on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Geese Are Raptors With Feathers

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The black van pulled up near the edge of the property. Through the trees, the driver could see the Avengers compound in the early evening gloom. Turning his head, he spoke to the two men behind him, all three dressed head to toe in black.

"Three hours until sunset. Get your shit ready." He growled.

The two men nodded. One started booting up his computer, the other checked his equipment. The driver climbed into the back and picked up a AK-47 and snapped a full cartridge into place.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Abooga booga booga!"

James squeals, his arms and legs flailing. At six months old he's growing fast, thanks to some latent super serum from his father. He's such a happy baby. He almost never cries, sleeps most of the night and loves to be cuddled.

"Abooga Booga Booga!!"

He also doesn't mind when his other daddy makes a fool of himself.

"Oh, if the public could see you now." I laugh, standing in the doorway, "The World Famous Captain America."

Steve mock glares at me from his spot on the floor. He's down on his hands and knees in a pair of sweatpants and a white tee. Under him, James is laying on a blanket, his head swings towards me. He's gotten really good at recognizing my voice.

"See what? I'm just getting some exercise." Steve huffs, before resetting and starting his pushups again. Each time he lowers himself, Steve's face ends up inches from James.

"Abooga booga booga!"

James squeals again as his daddy pushes up before lowing himself down again.

"Abooga booga booga!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I find Bucky in the nursery, Sarah in his arms sucking down her dinner. She's taken to bottle feeding quite easily, for which my boobs are eternally grateful. She always nursed like it was her last meal. 

Bucky is standing with his back to me, swaying as he sings to his daughter, "Sarah, can I come over after schoo-ooool? We can hang around by the poo-ooool."

I bite my lip as he gets a bit louder.

"Did your mom get back from her business trip? Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?"

Oh My God.... he's really getting into it. I'm trying so hard not to laugh.

"You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be. I'm all grown up now. Baby, can't you see?"

"Sarah's mom has got it goin' on! She's all I want and I've waited for so long!" Bucky sings his heart out, "Sarah, can't you see? You're just not the girl for me. I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Sarah's mom!"

I can't hold it in any longer. I start laughing, making Bucky spin around. He's face flushes pink.

"Really? You changed the words to Stacy's Mom?" I gasp, trying to catch my breath.

Bucky chuckles and shrugs as best he can with Sarah in his arms, "It fits."

I shake my head, walking over to him. I lean in and give Bucky a quick kiss. His lips chase after mine, wanting more, "Ah ah! Finish feeding her and when you come to bed, I'll give you more kisses."

"Yes Ma'am!" Bucky grins.

As I walk out the door, behind me I hear....

"Sarah's mom has got it goin' on! Sarah's mom has got it goin' on!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Two black clad figures creep towards the building. Only a few lights are on signaling that most of the compounds occupants are in bed. The men keep to the shadows, making their way along the wall and towards an access panel.

Silently, one of them unscrews the panel and sets it aside. The first man, armed with his AK climbs in. The second follows him into the compound's ventilation system.

"We're in." the first whispers into his radio.

"Roger that, Alpha." comes the response.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Boss?"

Tony yawns, leaning backwards until his back cracks. He's been up for two days working on an upgrade for his suit. They said he couldn't do it but he was going to add a popcorn maker to the suit somehow, "Ahhhh, God that feels good. What's up FRIDAY?"

"I've detected two intruders. They are in the ventilation system above the gym and heading towards the labs."

"Hmmm." Tony scratches his jaw, "Beard needs a trim."

"Boss? Should I alert security?"

"Chill FRIDAY." Tony chuckles, "You said they're in the vents? Then let the A.G.S. handle it."

"Okay, Boss."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shuffling forward, Alpha huffs into his radio, "Charlie, We're about 20 feet from the lab."

"Copy that, Alpha."

As they approach a T junction, a soft ruffling can be heard.

"What's that?" The second guy, Bravo asks. They both freeze, holding their breaths but hear nothing else.

They start forward again.

More ruffling.

"Shit, what is that?"

"Shut up!" Alpha growls, "Keep moving."

They shuffle towards the junction, ready to turn left, towards the labs....

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Shit Shit SHIT!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Out in the van, Charlie listens in. "What the.... Alpha, come in! Alpha!" All he hears is screaming and some kind of strange animal noise.

*thump*

Something landed on the roof of the van. Charlie freezes.

*thump thump*

Another something lands on the roof.

"Shit." he whispers, fumbling for a weapon. He scoops up a Glock in his shaking hand. He crouches next to the side door, reaches out and opens the sliding door.

Nothing's there.

Charlie eases out of the van, looking around before he steps away from it, turns and looks on the roof.

"SHIT!" he screams, raising the Glock and pulling the trigger.

Nothing happens. It's empty.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Security is waiting outside, next to the open vent when the two intruders tumble out. They heard them coming long before they arrived due to the high pitched screaming. The men are quickly grabbed, searched and handcuffed.

"Oh God, what was that?" one of the cries.

*HONK HONK*

The men scream like little girls as Vent Goose sticks her head out of the vent. She glides down to the ground, followed by Lap Goose. She fluffs up her feathers, opens her wings and charges in a threat display. Lap Goose is right behind her, honking and arching his neck.

One of the men wets himself, the other faints. The rest of the security force laughs.

On the other side of the forest, one of the security patrols finds the black van. It takes several minutes before they can stop laughing long enough to call it in.

The third intruder is hiding under the van, screaming in terror as Chip Goose #1 and Chip Goose #2 honk and snap at him from both sides of the vehicle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the morning, the rest of the Avengers will have a good laugh over the latest victims of A.G.S.

Angry Geese Security.

But for now, Tony is the only one who knows. He leans back in his chair, watching the live feeds. "See, I was right! Having attack geese did work." Tony snickers to himself, "This is better then anything on TV."

*HONK*

Tony screams as he topples over backwards, hitting the floor hard.

Loki Goose looks smug as he waddles past Tony, laugh-honking the whole time.

Tony groans, "Damn Birds."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END


End file.
